Chronic cardiometabolic disease has become a prominent public health concern. While medical treatment has been effective in the treatment of certain cardiometabolic diseases (including coronary atherosclerosis and diabetes mellitus), the incidence of these disorders continues to be high. Many reasons are responsible, but lifestyle changes, including an increased prevalence of obesity and the metabolic syndrome, are significant for this cause. Recent reported guidelines by the JNC-VII and National Cholesterol Education Panel/ATP-III suggest that blood pressure reduction is effective in improving the overall quality of life and may be helpful in the prevention of cardiovascular disease.
Diagnosis and treatment of obese patients with hypertension requires that health care providers address the issues of hypertension, glucose intolerance, body weight and dyslipidemia. Strategies to promote therapeutic lifestyle change (TLC), specifically increased physical activity and reduced dietary intake resulting in weight loss, are not as well defined. A sedentary lifestyle and poor cardiorespiratory fitness are not only associated with the (cardio) metabolic syndrome but could actually be considered features of the metabolic syndrome. These issues are significant in the health of certain individuals, who experience greater difficulty in treated BP control, experience increased hypertensive and diabetic complications, and have higher levels of obesity.